


Cocina Demoníaca

by VCstyle



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, Hob - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, tian guan ci fu, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Erotico, HOB - Freeform, Hualian, Lemon, M/M, R-18, Romance, tian guan ci fu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCstyle/pseuds/VCstyle
Summary: Xie Lian es invitado al hogar de Hua Cheng en la ciudad Fantasma, como agradecimiento decide prepararle uno de sus peculiares platillos, ignorando que el verdadero platillo principal de esa noche sería él mismo y que el comensal sería Hua Cheng.
Relationships: Hua Cheng y Xie Lian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cocina Demoníaca

Xie Lian estaba muy dedicado en lo que hacía, quería preparar una agradable cena para Hua Cheng, después de todo lo había invitado a su gran mansión y le prestó su cocina.  
En esta ocasión presentaba un nuevo platillo creada por él "salsa de hombre bondadoso, salteado en túnicas de castidad". Básicamente eran albóndigas con salsa blanca.  
-Mmm- apretó los labios - creo que con un hervor más estarán bien...-  
Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató que Hua Cheng apareció sobre su hombro, observando lo que cocinaba.  
-Eso se ve bien, gege-  
En realidad no, parecía como si hubieran apaleado un erizo en leche pasada.  
-Oh, San Lang, no te oí pasar- le sonrió alegremente.  
-Ha bajado la guardia últimamente- lo abrazó por la cintura de una manera bastante delicada  
-Sabes que solo bajo la guardia cuando sé que estarás cerca de mí- acarició su cabeza con ternura - Por cierto, hice comida extra para tus sirvientes, pero no los he visto por aquí.  
-Les di la noche libre -  
-Oh, ya veo, entonces le guardaré un poco para mañana, espero que la disfruten su noche.  
-Espero que usted la disfrute-  
-Siempre disfruto cuando estoy contigo- agregó con una sonrisa radiante que iluminaba toda la habitación. Esto hizo que el ojo que la cimitarra diera mil y una vueltas sobre su eje, pese a esto, Xie Lian continuó en lo suyo y probó la salsa que había hecho...conclusión: estaba menos horrible de lo normal. Sin embargo, no se percató que se había manchado el borde inferior de su labio.  
-Gege, se ensució, déjeme ayudarlo- el travieso demonio, aprovechó de limpiar sus labios con la lengua.  
-Oh, gracias - el príncipe heredero sonrió como normalmente lo hacía ante tal acción, pero luego se dió cuenta de la manera en que lo "limpió" y se ruborizó de inmediato.  
-Gege es tan lindo cuando se avergüenza- dijo con una voz un tanto cantarina.  
Luego de eso, Hua Cheng estuvo más apegado a él y lo seguía a cada lado de la cocina. A Xie Lian no le molestaba, al contrario, le parecía muy tierno de su parte que anduviera como niño persiguiendo las faldas de su madre mientras cocinaba. Pero cada vez que este lo abrazaba por detrás y apegaba su hombría a él, o le susurraba al oído, se acomodaba en su cuello...olvidaba completamente esa imagen de niño y recordaba el demonio que era Hua Cheng, por lo cual no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante tales situaciones, haciendo que su "amiguito" lo saludara. Era increíble, desde que estuvo por primera vez con Hua Cheng, no paraba de excitarse por el más mínimo roce que este tenía para él, nadie creería que pasó tantos años en celibato absoluto.  
Este estado lo ponía en una situación difícil al príncipe heredero, ya que si bien, tenía la confianza con Hua Cheng y este lo había visto varias veces así...de alguna forma creía que era incorrecto pedir tan seguido a Flor de lluvia carmesí que saciara sus bajos instintos. Pobre iluso. Hua cheng nunca se cansaría de darle placer a su gege, después de todo, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y ser un supremo le daba la energía suficiente para hacerlo en cualquier momento y lugar.  
Hua Cheng, por su parte, era bastante perceptivo y se había percatado de "la situación" de su pareja, por lo que lo ayudaría a aliviarse.  
-Gege...- se arrimó a él por detrás, mientras besaba su cuello, luego una mano traviesa pasó por sus caderas- gege, tengo ganas de hacer algo con usted...  
Saltó levemente al sentir el tacto del más joven- ¿ah, sí?- tragó saliva- bueno….podemos hacerlo después de la cena.  
Se sintió pervertido, ya que cuando le ofreció hacer algo con él, de inmediato pensó en cosas impuras, seguramente el joven quería jugar a los dados o practicar caligrafía, y él pensando en otras cosas. Además, ya lo habían hecho hace dos días, creía que debía haber una especie de “regla” y que debía esperar que pasaran unos más días para que fuera prudente tener relaciones de nuevo.  
-Mmm, creo que usted quiere hacer cosas ahora…pasó sus dedos por delante de su alteza.  
Se mordió el labio al sentir su mano en su entrepierna y no pudo negarse a aceptar -E-está bien...pero cenemos primero...  
-Me deleitaría probar su comida- se apegó aún más a él- pero prefiero deleitarme probándolo a usted primero- lamió con descaro el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-S-san Lang, jajajajajajaja, qué cosas dices jajajajajajajaja- cuando le hablaba así se ponía bastante nervioso- ¡creo que a la salsa le faltan especias!.  
Se escapó del agarre del San Lang y casi corrió a toda prisa hasta el otro lado de la cocina, donde había una repisa alta, sobre ella se hallaban los especieros. Rapidamente tomó un baquito que encontró y se subió, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Por suerte, Hua Cheng lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.  
-Gege, ¿está bien?- aprovechó de sentarlo en una mesa algo alta.  
-S-sí- se aferró a él avergonzado, ¡¿cómo era posible que reaccionara así?! No podía simplemente sonrojarse o separarse un poco o ¡cualquier cosa menos escapar de esa manera!  
\- Presiento que está tenso, su alteza, lo ayudaré a relajarse- se separó un poco y sin miramientos desató el cinturón de su alteza y lo despojó de su parte inferior. Las manos de Hua Cheng fueron tan rápidas, que Xie Lian ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando este había dejando al descubierto su evidente erección.  
-¡San Lang…! Aquí no…-  
-Será rápido, no se preocupe-  
Contrario a lo que el príncipe heredo pensaba, el rey demonio no pensaba aliviarlo con sus manos como lo había hecho otras veces, si no que acercó su propia boca en el intimidad del otro.  
-Hua Cheng, ¿q-qué haces…? – le preguntaba confundido, nunca había pensado en esa forma de “satisfacerlo”.  
-Ayudando a mí gege- le brindó una sonrisa y luego besó al contrario en esa parte -  
-P-pero eso es sucio…-  
-Ninguna parte de su cuerpo es sucia, todo es parte de su divinidad, confié en mí, estará bien- el más joven continuó con su actuar, comenzó dando pequeños besos a lo largo del falo del príncipe heredero, luego continuó dando lamidas cortas. El rey demonio estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que había leído antes en un libro erótico que halló en el mercado de la ciudad fantasma, hacía tiempo que quería probar cosas nuevas para satisfacer a su amado y que mejor manera que mediante sus encuentros sexuales.  
Dianxia, por otra parte, se sentía algo incómodo con ello, más que nada porque pensaba que era algo egoísta que él lo estuviera disfrutando y San Lang no. Aunque, no podía negar que esa sensación era distinta y jodidamente buena.  
Así, el supremo continuó lamiendo y chupando el miembro celestial, a su vez comenzaba a mastúrbalo con su mano. El contrario, ya estaba relajado abriendo sus piernas por sí solo y soltaba jadeos de placer, estaba evidentemente más excitado que antes.  
Al principio evitó establecer contacto visual con Hua Cheng, pero en un momento desvió la mirada por curiosidad y pudo ver la asombrosa postal de este…con su expresión relajada y seductora mirándolo fijamente, pareciendo disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. Eso definitivamente hizo que su calentura ascendiera a los cielos.  
-¡Maldición, eres genial!- espetó, nunca maldecía pero esta vez se le salió. Hua Cheng quiso reír ante su reacción, pero su boca seguía ocupada humedeciendo la intimidad del contrario y sus manos jugueteando con otras partes de su entrepierna.  
Luego de un tiempo el mayor sintió que no podía contenerse más, era demasiado el placer que sentía y ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.  
-N-no puedo más…m-me vendré…- le advirtió para que el otro se quitara, pero el rey demonio no lo hizo e inevitablemente ese líquido blanquecido cayó en su boca.  
-¡A-ah! ¡Sang Lang! Lo siento…escúpelo- dijo el príncipe heredero en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, pero su pareja ya se lo había tragado y se relamía para terminar de ingerir el resto que quedó en sus labios.  
-Sería un pecado desperdiciar la esencia de su alteza- sonrió lascivamente- sabe que siempre aceptaré todo de usted.  
Él contrario tapó su rostro avergonzado, no podía creer lo que el rey demonio había hecho, además estaban en la cocina… ¡ese no era un lugar adecuado para hacer ese tipo de cosas! – perdón…-dijo en voz bajita.  
-Gege, no se disculpe, lo hice porque quería…- subió para abrazarlo- además, no fue nada malo, nos queremos, ¿no es así?  
\- Sí…- quitó las manos de su rostro.  
-Entonces no se preocupe- besó su frente con ternura- ¿quiere continuar en mis…nuestros aposentos?  
Dudó un poco ante su ofrecimiento, pero ¡qué demonios! Quería continuar -S-si…solo permíteme apagar la cocina…ya está saliendo olor a quemado-

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
